An Unwanted Law
by jazzmyne16
Summary: My version of the cliché Dramione marriage law. Hermione and Draco are paired to live their life together. Will they manage to get to the wedding without killing each other first?
1. Chapter 1

A/N ~ So my laptop broke so I'm doing this via my iPhone. If it actually uploads I'm going to continue my other stories too :)

Yes this is a cliché idea that's been done a million times but I hope to put my own spin on it!

Let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

"Watch where your going Mud-Granger!" Draco snapped, as he bumped into Hermione as students clambered into the Great Hall. Hermione merely rolled her eyes at the Slytherin, and stormed over to the Gryffindor table, seating herself between Ginny and Neville and facing towards the Professors, trying to ignore Ron's glare.

The pair had had a short relationship before returning for their last year, and while to Ron it seemed perfect, Hermione felt awkward and distant. He was too good a friend to lose, but her years pining after him turned out to be a schoolgirl crush, and their spur of the moment kiss in the Chamber of Secrets was just that. A spur of the moment, we may not live to see tomorrow so why the hell not, kiss. So when Hermione confronted her now ex boyfriend about her feelings, he raged and screamed, storming out of his bedroom, before cornering her before they boarded the Hogwarts Express, asking her to reconsider. Since then he had been in an awful mood.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall called to the students before her, snapping Hermione to attention. "Professor Flitwick, will now begin the sorting." As she said this, a tiny, white haired man brought forth the sorting hat, and pulled a long list from his robe pocket.

"Abbott, Elise"

"Hufflepuff"

"Does Hannah have a sister?" Ginny asked.

"Elise is her cousin, she told me over the Summer." Neville whispered back, clapping loudly as Dena Boyle, joined Gryffindors table.

The sorting was over fairly quickly, and soon they were all filling up on their favourite meals and deserts. Once the food was gone from the table, everyone was getting a little drowsy, while Professor McGonagall when over the usual notices.

"Now lastly, I need the 6th and 7th years to stay behind. 5th year prefects, please show the first years to your common rooms! Good night!" All but the older students, slowly cleared from the Hall, and when the last, tiny first year, who had tripped on the hem of her robes, and blushed a furious scarlet, had left the hall, the remaining pupils turned their attention back to their Headmistress.

"I've asked you all to stay behind, as the Ministry has news, that was thought better to be told to you all directly. The Ministry delayed sending these out till this evening, so you could get your letters whilst I explain. They have reinstated, an old Marriage Law," there were gasps and cries, from the litter of students infront of Minerva, and she gravely continued, "This is due to the depleted population of witches and wizards. The Ministry feels this is the best way to handle the situation. Your letters which will be here shortly, will have more information. Now, I must ask, in Houses that the girls come up, to try on the sorting hat. As it has seen all of your minds before, it can fit your ideal match. I have to say, they might not be perfect matches. The conditions set for students, was that you would all be paired with someone from your school, rather than anyone within the age limit. Ravenclaws if you could start please."

Shakily, girls lined up one by one, as the hat called out their matches.

(Because it's a lot of dialogue and I don't want to bore you, I'm just gonna tell you the main pairings)

Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini

Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom

Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott

Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter

The group of students left was growing small, and Hermione glanced around at everyone left, as she walked up to the sorting hat. Her stomach churned as she waited, what seemed like hours, for the hat to finally shout out her match to the hall.

"Draco Malfoy!"

* * *

A/N ~ I tried my best, and I hope you like it! Let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter out asap! Please forgive me if there's any spelling grammar mistakes.

Abi

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Wow 4 followers favourites and 1 review already!

Forgot this last chapter but Disclaimer ~ Not mine, or I'd be able to afford a laptop to write on.

Chapter 2

Hermione went deathly pale, and stormed to the other side of the room, next to her friends. Draco Malfoy? She was going to have to be a Malfoy? She stewed about this while Parvati was paired with Astoria Greengrass, and Dean with Seamus. (Yes there will be some lesbian/gay pairings, if you don't like this please just don't read.)

Once everyone was paired up, Professor McGonagall stood infront of them again. "Now you must know, pairings are final, which is why we made sure sexual orientation was thought of as well. I know this is a lot for you all." She looked at her students sadly, "But the law is the law. We shall be adding two new classes to your class schedules and you will not be staying in your dormitories. We added extra wings, when Hogwarts was rebuilt to house all wed couples. For now we shall be using only two wings. There will be four couples per common room, which is set out like a small flat, which shall be explained later. Please follow me."

McGonagall dropped off various couples in different 'flats' and the number of couples with her were dropping. "Okay flat 3, the Longbottoms, the Patils, the Zabinis and the Malfoys will be staying here." Luna was the first one to approach the portrait and Professor McGonagall whispered the password to her, before leaving the 8 students behind, the remaining 6th and 7th years trailing behind her.

"Unity" Luna said in her usual dreamy voice to the portrait, which then swung open and they all grudgingly followed her inside.

Inside was a good size living room, with several cushiony arm chairs, and a large curved couch. A bookcase lined one wall, and the dining table sat just before the kitchen door. To the far side of the room, where four doors, each with a couples name on a plaque.

Hermione and Astoria were the first to storm to their rooms.

Hermione slammed the door behind her and started hyperventilating. How could she be expected to marry a man who had made her life a living hell?

She heard the door open behind her and found she couldn't breath.

"Granger? Granger! For fuck sake!" Draco threw what every he was carrying on the floor, and transfigured his robe into a paper bag, which he handed to Hermione. "Breath into it and try to calm down," Draco pulled her gently to the bed and got her to sit down as she tried to stop her panic attack. She soon got her breathing back to normal and turned the bag back into a Slytherin robe.

"Thanks," she said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I just didn't want people accusing me of your murder on our first night here is all. Don't think I did it for you," Draco snapped.

"Of course silly me, you only think of yourself!" Hermione retorted, picking up the envelopes Draco had dropped when he came in. There was one address to the both of them, and separate letters, which Hermione started with.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We are writing to inform you of the new Marriage Law, which will affect people between the ages of 17 (or who will be 17 in the next year) to 35, who are currently unmarried. You shall get partnered with your most compatible match, and expected to marry within the next two weeks. You and your partner are expected to be pregnant with your first child by the end of the year, and your second within 5 years. If you are lesbian/gay/unable to get pregnant naturally, St Mungos can assist by using both magical and muggle treatment and methods, which shall be announced if needed at a later date._

 _Parnters cannot be changed, unless in dire circumstances._

 _Anyone who refuses to marry or have children, will be considered not interested in helping the Wizarding community, and will have their wand snapped and sent to live as a muggle._

 _We realise this may seem harsh, the the severity of the situation of our population is one we are taking very seriously._

 _If you are still at school, certain guidelines have been put in place, which you will be informed of shortly._

 _Hoping you are well_

 _Kingsley Shaklebolt_

 _Minister of Magic_

Hermione gaped at her letter, tears threatening to fall, as Draco threw his letter at the wall in frustration. Hermione opened the second letter, walking over to her soon to be husband so they could read it together.

 _Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

 _To prepare you for the future, Family and Marriage Class and Independent Living Class have been added to your timetables, which you will learn more about tomorrow._

 _In your flat as you know there are four couples. In this flat, you and your partner have to make breakfast and dinner once a week. In addition, you and your flat mates are responsible for cleaning and keeping the place tidy. House elves have been asked not to do anything, but stock the fridge and cupboards with food. So four days a week you have to eat breakfast and dinner there. Otherwise, the rest of you meals can be eaten in the Great Hall._

 _Once you both had picked a date within the next fortnight for your wedding, please owl myself and the Ministry._

 _We also have an added wing for couples to live together separately, in the circumstance that any student is pregnant whilst still at Hogwarts._

 _If you have any other queries please ask them in your new classes tomorrow._

 _Professor_

The pair sat in silence for what seemed like hours, before Hermione went to her trunk and rummaged around for some modest pyjamas and went into the bathroom on the right side of their room. Draco screamed in annoyance, unsure how to act or what to do. He quickly changed into his pyjamas as he thought. Why Granger? Of all people her? He didn't want to be stuck with her the rest of his life! But there was a nagging feeling too. He felt, dare he admit it, sorry for the curly haired witch.

Draco, while many may not notice, had grown up quite a bit after the war. He cringed at how he used to be, and worse, how he had treated his soon to be wife. Not that he liked her, on the contrary he didn't know her. How can you like or hate someone you don't know?

But he kept his thoughts to himself as he went to bed in (thankfully) one of the two single beds, that he didn't believe would be there for long.

Hermione came back into the room, going straight to bed.

Neither of them slept very much that night.

* * *

A/N ~ So what do you think? Please leave a review cause I'd love know if you liked it!

Abi

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning, Hermione climbed out of bed sighing as she looked around, realising that it wasn't just an awful dream. Grabbing her uniform she stormed into the bathroom to get ready for classes theta day, slamming the door and unintentionally waking up Draco, who groaned in protect. "Granger! Shut the hell up!"

After being pointedly ignored, Draco slid out of bed, and began banging on the bathroom door. "Granger! Now I'm up I need to shower get your arse out of there!" With still no reply, he kept banging on the door. Eventually, Hermione walked out of the bathroom, stalking past Draco, picking up her school bag, that she had got ready for class the night before and left their room without a word. Draco, annoyed at this, sighed, and went to the bathroom, to shower himself.

Breakfast went pretty quickly and soon, Hermione and half of the 6th/7th years were in a before unused classroom, piling into chairs. A tall, brunette woman, who looked in her mid-thirties, stood before them. "Hello, and welcome to Family and Marriage class. I'm Professor Hart and the purpose of this class, is to help you all first, plan your weddings, and help you with the prospect of learning to live together as a family, and prepare you for your further offsprings," the woman said, in a no nonsense tone, but kindly nonetheless, "Now please, sit with your partners."

This took a while, of grumbling, knocking into each other whilst trying to pass each other, and certain students dragging their chairs as far apart from their betrothed as possible. Rolling her eyes at the students, she continued, "First off, while I know you may not like your partner, but there is no way out of this. So I want to see some respect for one another. You don't have to like the other, but I won't tolerate anyone treating each other wrong. We're going to start with a muggle game, called twenty questions, so you can learn more about each other. I'll start you off with your first question, and you may continue from there. Do you have any siblings?"

A few couples began talking straight away, others mumbling in monosyllables. Hermione looked at Draco sighing and said, "I'm an only child."

"So?" Draco snapped.

"That's where your supposed to say you have no siblings ferret!" Hermione retorted, getting annoyed.

"You know nothing about me Granger! For your information, I do have a sibling! So there!" Draco practically growled.

"Well we're not exactly best friends are we? How the bloody hell was I supposed to know that?"

"Apologise for assuming!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you were fucking wrong!"

"Enough!" Professor Hart exclaimed, having had enough of their screaming at each other. "Come with me. Everyone else, please continue. I'll be back shortly." The pair followed their Professor, glaring at one another, as they went down the corridor. Professor Hart lead them into another unused classroom, this one much smaller, with only a handful of desks and chairs. She ushered them into the room. "You two will do your assignment, and so you shall be staying in here until you have finished your 20 questions. This room is charmed to stay locked until your done." With that she closed the door with a click, and left.

The pair spent half an hour of cursing, screaming and swearing trying to get out of the room. Eventually the gave up, Hermione shoving the desks and chairs to one side. While Draco watched her curiously, she took sheets of parchment from one of the desks, and conjured them into large, plump, fluffy cushions which she lay in the floor, before she sat down crossed-leg. "I'm not sitting on the floor Granger," Draco said, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"I did this for me not you. Sit where you want, I just didn't want to test my luck on those rickety old chairs!" Hermione replied dismissively.

"A reparo would have worked," The boy sighed.

"Still not nearly as comfortable," Hermione shrugged, "Shall we do this? I'd rather get out of here today."

"Fine. Favourite colour?"

"Purple. You?"

"I expected it to be a bloody Gryffindor colour."

"Now who's assuming things?" Hermione gave a small half smile.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled, not looking at the bushy haired girl before him, as he slowly sat down on one of the cushions, furthest away from her.

"Is that an apology from the great Draco Malfoy?" Hermione stared at the boy in awe. She never would have expected that. "I'm sorry too."

"Don't get used to it," Draco warned. "And not many people know. My sister is a squib, 3 years younger than me. She lived with muggles for a while, with month we visiting her. Father didn't know that she did. He forbad us to acknowledge her existence. She's staying with my Aunt Andromeda now."

"Oh i see," Was all Hermione could reply.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Draco said, "Orange."

"What?" Hermione questioned, confused.

"My favourite colour." Draco shrugged.

They continued asking and answering questions, and Hermione wrote down their answers.

 _Siblings:_

 _Hermione - Only Child Draco - Younger Sister_

 _Favourite Colour:_

 _Hermione - Purple Draco - Orange_

 _Favourite Food:_

 _Hermione - Thai Green Curry Draco - Pumpkin Pasties_

 _Favourite Drink:_

 _Both - Butterbeer_

 _Favourite Subject:_

 _Hermione - Transfiguration Draco - Potions_

 _Least Favourite:_

 _Hermione - Divination Draco - Care of Magical Creatures_

 _Favourite Book:_

 _Both - Hogwarts: A History_

 _Favourite Movie:_

 _Hermione - Wind in The Willows Draco - (What's a movie?)_

 _Favourite Sweet:_

 _Hermione - Chocolate Frogs Draco - Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean_

 _Favourite Country:_

 _Hermione - France Draco - Greece_

 _Best Friend:_

 _Hermione - Harry Draco - Blaise_

 _Age of First Accidental Magic:_

 _Hermione - 5 Draco - 4_

 _Favourite Band:_

 _Hermione - The Cranberries Draco - The Weird Sisters_

 _Best Memory:_

 _Hermione - Finding out I was a witch Draco - Voldemort dying_

 _Favourite Animal:_

 _Hermione - Cat Draco - Owl_

 _Favourite Hobby:_

 _Hermione - Reading Draco - Potion making_

 _Dream Job:_

 _Hermione - Healer Draco - Auror_

 _Favourite Holiday:_

 _Both - Christmas_

 _How many kids do you want:_

 _Both - 2 or 3_

 _Where do you want to live:_

 _Hermione - Muggle London Draco - Malfoy Manor_

After the long list was finished, and the pair had stopped arguing about where they would live, they heard a small click. Hermione walked over to the door, and unlike every other time, it opened. "Well, I guess I'll see you in the flat Malfoy," and with that she was gone, leaving Draco to think about their first civil conversation, and what they'd learnt about each other.

* * *

A/N - Well what do you think? I had a real writers block with this chapter. It's mostly filler, but they had to learn a little something about each other. But don't worry! It's not all best friends forever between the two just yet!

I love reviews, so please let me know what you think!

Abi

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the day was uneventful, with most couplea either arguing, glaring or ignoring one another. Couples that were actually getting along included, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Hannah and Seamus and Dean.

Feeling exhausted after their first day, Hermione (very glad the single beds were still in place) very quickly changed into hwr pyjamas and went to bed early, while Draco sat talking to Astoria. "You never said you liked girls?" Draco asked curiously, and Astoria shrugged in response.

"You know how frowned upon it is in Pureblood Society. I wasn't planning on telling anyone. I suppose the cats out of the bag now though."

"You could've told us. You know Blaise, Theo and I wouldn't have cared, nor Daphne," Draco replied, offering her a small, rare smile.

"I know. It was just easier, that way no one overheard or it didn't get out accidently. I just don't know if I should be relived or not. I mean I can be me, and no one can really say anything about it because its the law. But then people may think about me different, or treat me different. Plus I don't like Patil. I thought if I ecer came out it would be on my terms, and I could be with someone I loved!" Astoria exclaimed, and Draco nodded sadly. Astoria, as a Slytherin, was widely misunderstood. She had a loving heart, and was kind, truthful and loyal. If it weren't for her Slytherin sense of self-preservation, he could well mistaken her for a Hufflepuff.

"Maybe you will end up liking her Tori, you don't even know her yet." Draco said kindly.

"Maybe," Astoria smiled softly, "I'm going to go to bed. Night Draco."

Draco waved a goodbye as she walked to her room, before following suit and returning to his own.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Hermione and Draco woke up to the smell of food. Climbing out of bed and going to the kitchen, still in their pyjamas, they saw a very confused Blaise trying to flip bacon in a small frying pan, wincing as the oil sparked. "Ouch! Luna that's the fifth time! How am I suppose to try and flip the food if it keeps attacking me!"

"The oil is just hot, its frying the bacon. Look let me show you. You can do it next time," Luna said in a calm, dreamy voice. Noticing the pair behind them she continued, "Good morning Hermione, Draco. Could you wake everyone? Blaise and I made breakfast."

Nodding the pair left the room, Draco going to wake Parvati and Astoria, and Hermione waking Neville and Hannah. After some complaining (from Parvati and Astoria about being woken so rudely), everyone went and sat in the dining room, where Blaise and Luna were sitting waiting, having already set the table and served up the food. "Enjoy guys, Luna thought we should be first to make breakfast!"

Sleepily, the couples murmured their thanks and began eating the delicious food. After an awkward silence Astoria spoke up, "Luna, how did Blaise get you to make all this? Because we all know Blaise hasn't cooked a day in his life!"

Luna went to reply, but a glaring Blaise cut her off, "I helped!"

"Yes, while getting attacked by the evil bacon," Draco snickered.

"He did make the toast," Luna said thoughtfully, "Though the toaster kept scaring him."

Suffice to say Blaise was glaring at everyone throughout the rest of breakfast while everyone giggled.

"We should get ready! Classes will be starting soon!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and finished off her orange juice. Hannah accioed her timetable, seeing what class was first.

"We have that new Independant Living Class first. It just says Flat 3, so it looks like it'll be just us there."

"Why doesn't everyone get ready. Hannah and I are already dressed, so we can tidy up this." Neville suggested. With everyone in agreement, they all hopped up to get ready to go to class. There was no time for a shower so Hermione cast a quick Scorgify on herself, before putting on her robes, and heard Draco do the same from the bathroom.

Once everyone was ready, the eight of them left together. Once they reached the assigned classroom (yet another previously unused classroom in the 5th floor) they sat in their couples waitinf for the Professor to come in, and within minutes, Professor McGonagall walked into the room.

"Welcome to Independent Living, a class which will benefit you all once you've left Hogwarts. In this class, we'll be learning about things such as keeping your own home, applying for jobs and such. Also I am happy to go over any questions about your flat, the law or whatever else you wish to know about." Hermione's hand went shooting up, and while Draco scoffed, Professor McGonagall smiled, "Yes Hermione?"

"Its silly, its just I'm curious. How are things such as toasters and fridges work at Hogwarts? I thought electrical things wouldn't work because of the Magical interference?"

"While that is true, for the sake of the law, and helping you all with learning to keep your own home, we had experts on muggle technology help us alter these sorts of items to work. If you remember Mr Weasley's car, that worked on Hogwarts ground, because Arthur had altered it. If he hadn't it wouldn't have worked inside the grounds." Hermione seemed excited about this prospect, and Professor McGonagall continued on, addressing the whole room. "Now before we start anything, you have to set your dates for your weddings."

The whole room went silent.

* * *

A/N ~ Sorry for not replying in a while, I've had writers block. I know this chapters short but I wante to get something out there, I'll hopefully have the next chapter, and the rest of the new class up in the next few days.

I hope you don't think everyone too OOC. They aren't all friends, they just found some common ground (laughing at Blaise hehe poor Blaise!) And I see Luna as someone who's polite to everyone.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think :3


End file.
